1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media players, and particularly to a media player with a projecting unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A media player is often used for reproducing electronic data recorded on various storage media. The media player usually comprises a host for processing the electronic data and a display having a display screen for displaying the processed electronic data. However, the display screen may be too small for group viewing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.